Ontology learning may include automatic or semi-automatic creation of ontologies. An ontology may include a formal naming and definition of the types, properties, and/or interrelationships of entities for a particular domain of discourse. When creating an ontology, a device may extract a domain's terms, concepts, and/or noun phrases from a corpus of natural language text. In addition, the device may extract relationships between the terms, the concepts, and/or the noun phrases. In some cases, the device may use a processor, such as a linguistic processor, to extract the terms, the concepts, and/or the noun phrases using part-of-speech tagging and/or phrase chunking.